Polycarbonate compositions containing blends of a carbonate polymer and an amorphous polyester derived from a difunctional aromatic carboxylic acid such as isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, or mixtures thereof and a diol component which contains cyclohexanedimethanol are known in the art. These compositions exhibit good optical clarity, processability, and impact properties. However, in certain applications there exists a need for compositions of this type which possess better impact properties than exhibited by these compositons. It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide compositions containing a blend of a polycarbonate resin and an amorphous polyester resin which exhibit better impact properties that those possessed by the presently available compositions of this type.